Golden Sun: An Age Older than Kraden
by GoldenAdept
Summary: A story that begins a long time ago. The characters are the ancestors of the cast of Golden Sun and GS:TLA, with the same names.
1. Default Chapter

Golden Sun: An Age Older Than Kraden  
  
NOTE: (blah, blah)= Thoughts, [blah, blah]= Author's Note, {blah, blah}= If needed a character descripiton, *blah, blah*= an action/ a sound  
  
Characters:  
  
Isaac: Isaac's ancestor Felix: Felix' ancestor Jenna: Felix's sister, and Jenna's ancestor... Basically, it's the cast of Golden Sun and Golden Sun: The Lost Age's ancestors... So yeah...=  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Intro~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Narrator: This takes place a long time ago. A time where Alchemy was used commonly. A time way before Alchemy's seal. A time of Isaac and all his friends' ancestor. A time wh--  
  
???: Okay! Okay! Already. The readers already understand it's a long time ago. A time older than Kraden. Heck, it could be older than Piers. By the way, how old is he?  
  
Narrator: We're looking into that. Uh... Anyway...  
  
???: ...  
  
Narrator: Who are you anyway?!?  
  
???: You can call me GA.  
  
Narrator: ... Okay...  
  
GA: Get on with the story.  
  
Narrator: Right...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~A Birthday in Vale~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Narrator: We start in Isaac's [not the star of GS, but his great, great, great, great... great, grandfather] birthday.  
  
Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ISAAC!!  
  
Isaac: Thank you!  
  
Garet: Yo, Isaac, we got a present for you!  
  
Isaac: Cool! Where?  
  
Jenna: Here, Isaac!  
  
Isaac: Oh my..!  
  
Felix: How do you like it, buddy?  
  
Isaac: It's a sword!  
  
Dora {Isaac's Mom}: Yes, honey. It's your first sword.  
  
Isaac: Cool!  
  
Kyle {Isaac's Dad}: I knew you'd like it. :)  
  
Isaac: I love it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Vault~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Narrator: Here's the future Ivan's past ancestors.  
  
Ivan: Master Hammet...  
  
Hammet: Yes, Ivan?  
  
Ivan: I was reading this book about turning mere crud to gold. Is this true?  
  
Hammet: Yes, it is. It is called Alchemy. A powerful magic.  
  
Ivan: Wow! There's such thing?!?!  
  
Hammet: Why, yes.  
  
Ivan: Wow! Hey, what's this? What is Psy-ner-gy?  
  
Hammet: Oh, Psynergy? It's supposed to a magic force. A magic force powered by the Elements: Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water.  
  
Ivan: Really?  
  
Hammet: Yeah. Adepts can use it.  
  
Ivan: Can I use it? Am I an adept?  
  
Hammet: You sure ask a lot of questions! :)  
  
Ivan: Is that bad?  
  
Hammet: No.  
  
Ivan: So answer my question.  
  
Hammet: You will soon find out...  
  
Ivan: Okay...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~In Imil~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Narrator: Here's about Mia and Alex in the northern city, Imil...  
  
Mia: Great Healer, can you teach me how to use Ply?  
  
Great Healer: I will. Eventually.  
  
Alex: Great Healer, can you please teach us?!?  
  
Great Healer: Don't worry. You will learn healing powers soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Intermission~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GA: I thought this was going to be a comedy.  
  
Narrator: It will.  
  
GA: Okay...  
  
Narrator: ... It was just the Intro. It shows the characters.  
  
GA: Oh...  
  
Narrator: Anyways...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~4 Years Later~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isaac: Garet!!! Hurry up!!  
  
Garet: OKAY, OKAY, OK-- *gets hit by a tree branch while running*--OOF!!!  
  
Jenna: Oi...  
  
Felix: Oi... Garet that's like that 10th tree you hit.  
  
Isaac: Well, no one ever said he was graceful...  
  
Jenna: I'm tellin' you... Garet needs a helmet.  
  
Felix: To protect what?!? I bet he has nothing up there.  
  
Jenna: Bro, be nice.  
  
Garet: Oww...  
  
Isaac: Garet, we'll be late for the ceremony.  
  
Garet: Why do we need to go anyways?  
  
Jenna: They are finished building the Sol Sanctum.  
  
Felix: Yeah, they are finishing the Sol and the Luna rooms.  
  
Garet: So... Why do need to go?  
  
Felix: Garet...  
  
Garet: What?  
  
Felix: Shut up...  
  
Garet: Uh... okay...  
  
Isaac: C'mon already.  
  
Jenna: Yeah...  
  
Narrator: Then they run towards the Sanctum.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Ivan's New Power~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ivan: HAMMET! HAMMET!  
  
Hammet: What is it, Ivan?  
  
Ivan: I just learned Psynergy!!  
  
Hammet: It's about time-- I mean, that's great!  
  
Ivan: What did you mean by, "It's about time?"  
  
Hammet: I meant nothing...  
  
Ivan: Did you know I was an adept?  
  
Hammet: Well...  
  
Ivan: So you did know?  
  
Hammet: Uh...  
  
Ivan: C'mon, answer my question.  
  
Hammet: Yes! I knew.  
  
Ivan: Why didn't you tell me then?  
  
Hammet: 'Cause I wanted you to find out yourself. So that you won't be anticipating everyday when you would get your powers, and not focus on some other stuff.  
  
Ivan: Oh... I see...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Mia and Alex's "Ply"~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Great Healer: Mia, Alex, it's time...  
  
Mia: To learn Ply?  
  
Great Healer: ...  
  
Alex: Well is it?  
  
Great Healer: Yes it is.  
  
Alex & Mia: Yay!  
  
Alex: (It's about time!)  
  
Mia: (Finally I can be a healer)  
  
GH: I will now pass down the healing powers of Ply. *Does something to pass down Ply to Mia and Alex*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~The Boom~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Narrator: While the GH does the ceremony, and when Ivan was practicing his Psynergy, and when Isaac, Felix, Jenna, and Garet was running to the ceremony...  
  
*BOOM!!!*  
  
Isaac & Felix: What was that?!?  
  
Ivan: Huh?!  
  
Mia: Great Healer...  
  
Alex: What was that?  
  
GH: Oh no...  
  
Mia: What the...  
  
Narrator: They look outside to see a big spirit hovering all over Weyward.  
  
Garet: What is that...  
  
Ivan: Hammet, what is that creature...  
  
Hammet: ?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~The Spirit~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isaac: Oh no...  
  
Mia: AHHH!!!  
  
Jenna: It's aiming something at us...  
  
Alex: It seems to be a cannon.  
  
Narrator: The spirit creature then launches a luminous light all throughout Weyward... It sends everyone flying... Now, everyone: Isaac, Felix, Jenna, Garet, Ivan, and Mia; were all somehow sent flying together. What I mean is that when they were in the air, they somehow landed together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Intermision... Again~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GA: Once again, I ask: Where are the funny?  
  
Narrator: C'mon Garet got hit by a tree branch! Isn't that funny...  
  
GA: Well... That's the only funny part I have seen...  
  
Narrator: You know what, if you keep on complaining about the funny, then why don't you narrate this story?  
  
GA: Fine, I will... I'll be the director also.  
  
Narrate: Ha! This will be a laugh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~After the big boom~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jenna: Where am I?  
  
Felix: Sis?  
  
Isaac: Felix?  
  
Mia: Uh...  
  
Garet: Huh? Who was that?  
  
Ivan: Who are--  
  
Mia: Who are you people? Where's Alex? Where am I? Why does my head hurt? What was that boom? Why am I asking too many useless questions? Where's the Great Healer? What was that creature? When will I stop asking questions? When will the director make me stop asking these questions? Am I--  
  
Everyone: SHUT UP!!  
  
Mia: It ain't my fault! It's the person who is typing this.  
  
Everyone: WHO CARES!  
  
Mia: I do. My mouth hurts!  
  
Everyone: GA! STOP MAKING MIA TALK!  
  
GA: Fine! I'll make her mute!  
  
Mia: Wait n-- ...  
  
Everyone: THANK YOU!  
  
GA: On with the story...  
  
Isaac: Felix, Jenna, Garet, are you all right?  
  
Felix: I think so, but who are you two?  
  
Ivan: I am Ivan of Vault.  
  
Mia: ...  
  
Jenna: What?  
  
Isaac: ?  
  
Felix: ?  
  
Ivan: ?  
  
Garet: ... I like cheese...  
  
Isaac: Oi...  
  
Mia: ...  
  
Ivan: I have an idea. I just learned Mind Read! I'll read her mind!  
  
Isaac & Felix & Jenna: Mind Read?  
  
Garet: ... Where's my cheese?  
  
Felix: GA? Can I have a word with you...?  
  
GA: Um... Okay...  
  
Felix: Can't you make Garet a little bit smarter?  
  
GA: But he his the "stupid character in a story to make the story funnier."  
  
Felix: So?  
  
GA: Iono.  
  
Felix: Just make him smarter. Please!  
  
GA: Fine!  
  
Ivan: Um... anyway... 'Mind Read'  
  
Mia: (I'm going to kill you GA for making me mute!)  
  
Ivan: Uh.. GA, I suggest you run! *Mia starts chasing GA*  
  
GA: Fine! I'll make you unmute!  
  
Mia: Thank you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~The Smart Garet and the "Unmute" Mia~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mia: I'm Mia from Imil.  
  
Jenna: Oh, I'm Jenna from Vale. And this is my brother, Felix, and my friend, Isaac.  
  
Garet: What about me? Anyways... I'm Garet of Vale.  
  
Felix: *whispers to Isaac* I don't think Garet is not any smarter.  
  
Isaac: *whispers back* At least he is not talking about cheese.  
  
Felix: Good point.  
  
Jenna: So how did we get here?  
  
Ivan: I just remembered a creature.  
  
Mia: Yeah, a spirit.  
  
Isaac: Hmm... Where are we?  
  
Garet: Gimme a map.  
  
Jenna: We don't have one.  
  
Garet: Well, judging by the rising sun, I say that is east.  
  
Felix: *whispers to Isaac* Yup, he is smarter.  
  
Isaac: Uh-huh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Intermission...~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GA: Ha! You see, when I'm the director, the whole story is funnier.  
  
Narrator: Right... Sure it is...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Where to Go?~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Felix: So where are we off to?  
  
Garet: Hmm... I don't see a town anywhere.  
  
Ivan: The real question is, where are we?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Jenna, Isaac, and Mia~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jenna: Isaac...  
  
Isaac: Yeah...  
  
Jenna: Um... never mind.  
  
Isaac: C'mon you can tell me.  
  
Jenna: No, not yet.  
  
Isaac: Um, okay.  
  
Mia: *stares at Jenna talking to Isaac* (I wonder if Jenna and Isaac are an item)  
  
Ivan: *Mind Reading Mia* Ooh... *sing-song voice* Mia likes Isaac, Mia likes Isaac.  
  
Mia: Ivan!  
  
Ivan: Aww, crap. AAAHHH!  
  
Mia: I oughta freeze you.  
  
GA: Anyway... while Mia is hurling ice balls at Ivan...  
  
Jenna: Isaac... How do you feel about me? Am I just a friend?  
  
Isaac: Well..  
  
Jenna: Well, what?  
  
Isaac: Um.. Well we know each other practically all our lives and--  
  
Felix: Hey, guys! C'mon we are leaving.  
  
Isaac: Um... Let's continue this talk later...  
  
Jenna: I guess I can wait....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Their First Journey~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ivan: How long have we been walking?  
  
Garet: Judging by the postion of the sun now, and it's position when we left, I'd say... about 6 hours.  
  
Ivan: That was a RHETORICAL question!  
  
Garet: Oh... What's rhetorical?  
  
Felix: *whispers to Isaac* I think Garet just got stupid.  
  
Isaac: Well, at least he's a little bit smarter. Just not as smart as Ivan I guess.  
  
Mia: Hey, Isaac!  
  
Isaac: What?  
  
Mia: Do you have water?  
  
Isaac: No.  
  
Jenna: (I have a feeling Mia likes Isaac more than just a friend.)  
  
Felix: Wait a minute... Ivan do you see what I see?  
  
Ivan: Um... Yeah! A lake!  
  
Mia: A lake!  
  
Jenna: Finally. I'm getting dehydrated.  
  
Garet: Me, too.  
  
Ivan: Let's go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Rendezvous at the Lake~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Felix: C'mon, sis. The water's great!  
  
Jenna: Well...*blushes*  
  
GA: Isaac then...  
  
Isaac: *pushes Jenna in the lake*  
  
Jenna: Oh, you son-of-a-...  
  
Isaac: C'mon, catch me if you can.  
  
GA: Jenna then chases Isaac around the lake. Then pounces on him.  
  
Isaac: *smiles* You caught me!  
  
Jenna: You're not as fast as I thought! *smiles*  
  
Mia: (Look at them... Playing around like that... Dang, I wish I was her)  
  
Ivan: *Mind Reading Mia* Don't feel too bad.  
  
Mia: Ivan! Were you reading my mind again?  
  
Ivan: Yeah, sorry. But you shouldn't feel so bad. You can find someone else.  
  
Mia: Yeah, I guess but--  
  
Garet: *splashes water at Mia* Ha! Ha!  
  
Mia: Why you lil rat! Don't you know I'm a water adept? Me gonna...  
  
GA: Well you get the picture...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Isaac and Jenna alone... or so you thought~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jenna: Do you remember our talk? The one before we had to go?  
  
Isaac: Yeah...  
  
Jenna: So what were you going to say?  
  
Isaac: It's just that... I did have a lil crush on you.  
  
Jenna: *blushes* You did?  
  
Isaac: Yeah... *blushes*  
  
Jenna: You're blushing!  
  
Isaac: ...  
  
Isaac & Jenna: I just wanna say--  
  
Isaac & Jenna: Oh, you go first.  
  
Jenna: No, I'll go first. I just wanna say... That I love you.  
  
Isaac: Oh. my gosh... I wanted to say the same.  
  
Jenna: Really...?  
  
GA: Meanwhile...  
  
Mia: *a tear drops*  
  
Ivan: Poor you...  
  
Mia: Huh? Oh, I wasn't crying.  
  
Ivan: I feel your pain.  
  
Mia: No you don't.  
  
Ivan: Okay... I don't, but you shouldn't feel too bad.  
  
Mia: I know... But just look at Isaac. He is sooo cute!  
  
Ivan: Um...  
  
Mia: Okay, I know you don't feel that he is--  
  
Ivan: Yeah I don't. Otherwise I would be...  
  
Mia: Yeah, I get it...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Intermission... You knew this was coming~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Narrator: *sobbing* That was so sad! How could you put Mia in that kind of pain!  
  
GA: What?! It was the kind of romantic jealousy kind of thing this story needs.  
  
Narrator: Yah... I guess.  
  
GA: By the way, do you have any donuts or coffee here? Storywriting makes me hungry.  
  
Narrator: I think there are some on that table.  
  
GA: Doughnuts!  
  
Narrator: Okay...  
  
GA: Mmm... That was good. Oh, sorry. On with the story...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Back on Track~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isaac: Where do we go now?  
  
Jenna: Hon, I think I see a town!  
  
Isaac: Where?!  
  
Ivan: Yes, I see it.  
  
Garet: If my memory serves me right, that's Amora!  
  
Mia: *sigh* Amora, the "City of Love."  
  
Felix: Yup, sure is.  
  
Jenna: Isaac... *wink, wink*  
  
Isaac: *smiles*  
  
Ivan: The City of Love. C'mon! (I wonder if anyone for me is there)  
  
Mia: *Mind Reading Ivan*  
  
GA: Mia! You can't Mind Read!  
  
Mia: What!? I'm not the one typing this.  
  
GA: Oh... right...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Amora, The City of Love~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Garet: We should go to an Inn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~In the Inn~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Innkeeper: How may I serve you?  
  
Felix: We'll get 6 rooms.  
  
Jenna: *ahem* 5 rooms.  
  
Felix: Five?!? You are not thinking of sleeping with--  
  
Isaac: *ahem*  
  
Felix: Oh... Fine. You're 17. Just don't *wink, wink*  
  
Felix: *whispers to Isaac* Don't you--  
  
Isaac: Don't worry!  
  
Felix: Yeah, I shouldn't.  
  
Garet: Well, it's getting late. Let's sleep.  
  
Mia: Yeah, let's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Garet's Room~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Garet: *snores*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~In Mia's~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mia: *dreaming* No! Isaac... Jenna you--  
  
GA: Um... I'll censor that part...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Ivan's~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ivan: *dreaming* Plasma! Take that...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Jenna and Isaac~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jenna: G'night, hon...  
  
Isaac: Good night....  
  
Jenna: Brr...  
  
Isaac: Are you cold? Here, let's snuggle up closer.  
  
Jenna: *smiles*  
  
GA: Don't worry. Nothing happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Breakfast~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Garet: *yawns* That was a good sleep.  
  
Mia: Yeah.  
  
Isaac & Jenna: Yup!  
  
Jenna: Where's Felix?  
  
Ivan: Jenna!  
  
Jenna: That sounds like Ivan. *runs to Ivan's room* He ain't here. Maybe... *runs to Felix's room*  
  
Ivan: Jenna: How do you wake up your brother?  
  
Jenna: *grins* Bacon!  
  
Felix: Five fried, extra crunchy...  
  
Jenna: With eggs!  
  
Felix: Huh? *awake* I'm awake, I'm awake! Where's the eggs?  
  
Ivan: How interesting...  
  
Jenna: There are other ways that are hilarious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~After Breakfast~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ivan: Aww, c'mon.... We didn't even eat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~The City For Ivan~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GA: While Ivan was walking, he spots a girl, named Sheba, walking to the bookstore.  
  
Ivan: Wow! Who is she...*walks to the bookstore*  
  
Ivan: *walks up to Sheba* What's your name?  
  
Sheba: The name's Sheba. And your's?  
  
Ivan: I-I-I-I--  
  
GA: IVAN! You buffoon!  
  
Ivan: Ivan!  
  
Sheba: Oh... By any chance, are wind adept?  
  
Ivan: *whispers to GA* Am I a wind adept?  
  
GA: Yah.  
  
Ivan: Yes.  
  
Sheba: What a coincidence! Me too!  
  
Ivan: Cool.  
  
Sheba: So what brings you here to Amora?  
  
Ivan: It's a long story.  
  
Sheba: I'm ready for a long story.  
  
Ivan: *gulp* Okay...  
  
Sheba: C'mon there's a fire place down the hall.  
  
Ivan: (I wonder, is it a good idea to have a fire place in a book store?)  
  
GA: Well... they start talking until a fire engulfs the whole bookstore...  
  
Ivan: I knew it! Fire place + bookstore = disaster! Oh, Sheba? Are you all right?  
  
Sheba: Yeah.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Jenna and Isaac... again~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isaac: Jenna, I love you.  
  
Jenna: I love you, too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Felix and Garet~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Felix: When will I ever say I love you to some girl.  
  
Garet: I hear you...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Mia~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mia: I always wanted a man. I strong, masculine, older man. Oh well...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Outro~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GA: In that last part, it seemed that Mia just described Piers... Hmm...  
  
Narrator: *stuffing mouth with donuts* Yuff. [He means "yup]  
  
Flint: When do I get to show myself.  
  
GA: Oh right, the Djinn. I include you in part 2... somewhere.  
  
Flint: FEVER! I TOLD YOU HE'D INCLUDE US!!  
  
Fever: Okay, okay! I'm wrong, not deaf.  
  
Gust: Fizz, you owe me 10 bucks.  
  
Fizz: Fine, fine, take, take.  
  
GA: Umm... okay... ?  
  
Bane: Could I end Part 1. PLEASSSSE!  
  
GA: Go ahead.  
  
Flint: Do you have any donuts here?  
  
GA: Well, we did until Narrator ate all of them.  
  
Fever: Do we have coffee?  
  
Narrator: Dang, I need to use the bathroom. Too much coffee.  
  
Gust: I predict he drank all that, too.  
  
Bane: *ahem* THE END!!!  
  
Fizz: No it's not. It's only part 1. I mean we don't even know what will happen to Ivan or Sheba...  
  
Bane: Okay--  
  
Fizz: ... or Jenna or Isaac--  
  
Bane: Okay...  
  
Fizz: Or Garet or Felix or--  
  
Bane: OKAY ALREADY!  
  
Bane: Let me rephrase myse--  
  
Fizz: ...or Mia--  
  
Bane: *glares*  
  
Fizz: Ok, I'm done.  
  
Bane: Anyways... THE END... OF PART 1!! 


	2. Lover's Romance

Golden Sun: Lover's Romance  
  
PART II of GS:AAOTK  
  
*~*Intro*~*  
  
GA: Part II is up and ready...  
  
Narrator: I can't believe it...  
  
GA: Do we have a review?  
  
Narrator: I don't know.  
  
GA: Uh, right--  
  
Alex: Hmm.. I see you have forgotten about me... How sad...  
  
GA: Alex?!  
  
Alex: In the flesh.  
  
Narrator: What do you want?  
  
Alex: I want to be the narrator for part 2... And the director... Oh, yes, also the writer...  
  
GA: Why should we let you?  
  
Alex: Because.  
  
Narrator: Because what?  
  
Alex: I have my reasons. Part 2 will be a romantic piece. Not a lot of humor.  
  
Narrator: Have you ever wondered why my name is still "Narrator" even though I'm not?  
  
Alex: Me, being the writer, shall change that.  
  
Dances with Wolves: No... I prefer Narrator.  
  
Alex: I prefer DWW. Now shut up and let me continue the story...  
  
*~*Mia and Piers*~*  
  
Alex: Let's continue with Mia searching for her--  
  
Flint: When do we go on?  
  
Fever: Yeah?  
  
Flash: Yeah.  
  
Echo: When?  
  
Alex: Djinn? Eh, you go on much later.  
  
Flint: Fine, but if we--  
  
Echo: Don't go on--  
  
Fever: We will sue!  
  
Alex: Yeah. Okay. (Whatever.) On with the story...  
  
Mia: I will never--  
  
Piers: Damn it. My boat is stuck.  
  
Mia: Who is that?  
  
Piers: *sigh* I need to go on by-- Wow, who is that damsel?[He's talking about Mia]  
  
Alex: I see Mia has finally found a guy for her. (Finally!) Erm... So they start talking...  
  
Piers: Hello, my name is Piers.  
  
Mia: *blushes* I'm M-M-M-M-Mia.  
  
Piers: I can see that you are nervous.  
  
Mia: W-W-W-Well, y-yeah.  
  
Piers: *smiles* Don't be.  
  
Mia: So, w-where are y-you from?  
  
Piers: I'm from Lemuria.  
  
Mia: Wow! I have always heard of Lemuria, and how beautiful it was.  
  
Piers: Yes, it quite is. Maybe I can take you there sometimes.  
  
Mia: *smiles*  
  
Piers: And where are you from?  
  
Mia: I'm from Imil.  
  
Piers: Imil... Imil... Oh, yes, Imil. The city of the north.  
  
Mia: I think that's right. But I heard legends of a much northern city.  
  
Piers: Hmm... Ah, yes. A city beyond the Northern Reaches.  
  
Mia: Yeah, that sounds right.  
  
Alex: They continue talking, and yeah...  
  
*~*Felix*~*  
  
Alex: Sadly, no one is right for Felix in Amora.  
  
Felix: Damn, Alex. Can't you make one girl for me.  
  
Alex: No.  
  
Felix: Please.  
  
Alex: No.  
  
Felix: Fine!  
  
*~*Garet*~*  
  
Alex: Same thing for him...  
  
*~*Sheba and Ivan*~*  
  
Sheba: So, Ivan, where did you come from?  
  
Ivan: Oh, I'm from Vault. You?  
  
Sheba: I'm from Lalivero.  
  
Ivan: Um...  
  
Sheba: So w--  
  
*~*The Spirit... again*~*  
  
Alex: When they were talking, another spirit creature hovers over Weyward.  
  
Sheba: What the hell is that?  
  
Piers: No, not again.  
  
Isaac: Jenna,  
  
Jenna: Yes, dear.  
  
Isaac: It's that spirit thing again.  
  
Jenna: Huh?  
  
Felix & Garet: Aww, no!  
  
Isaac: Look for everyone. We need to stick together.  
  
Jenna: All right. I'll look for my bro, and Ivan.  
  
Isaac: Ok.  
  
Jenna & Isaac: *runs off to find their friends*  
  
Alex: They found their friends, and then hold each others hands.  
  
Garet: It's aiming the cannon at as again.  
  
Piers: Hold hands everyone.  
  
Felix: He is right. We can't get seperated again.  
  
Spirit: BOOM!! WHO ARE YOU HUMANS!! *points at Isaac and friends*  
  
Isaac: I'm Isaac.  
  
Felix: I'm Felix, this is my sister Jenna. *points at Jenna*  
  
Ivan: I'm Ivan.  
  
Sheba: I am Sheba.  
  
Piers: This is Mia, and I'm Piers.  
  
Garet: And I'm Garet.  
  
Spirit: I SEE!!  
  
Garet: WE ANSWERED YOUR QUESTIONS, NOW WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!  
  
Spirit: I AM THE SPIRIT OF DEATH!! I SHALL MAKE YOU PERISH!!!  
  
Alex: *whispers to Djinn* Go, you're up.  
  
Djinn: Let's go guys.  
  
Flint: We ain't gonna let you hurt them.  
  
Spirit: DJINN? THE MYSTICAL CREATURES? HA! I DON'T THINK YOU CAN EVEN LAY A SCRATCH ME. AND YOUR PAHTETIC DEFENSES! HA!  
  
Fever: We are weak as individuals...  
  
Fizz: But we are strong as a group.  
  
Sheba: Djinni? They are real?  
  
Ivan: I'm surprised as you. I always thought they were just legends. Myths.  
  
Echo: You better fear us, Spirit.  
  
Spirit: FEAR YOU?! HMPH! I HIGHLY DOUBT IT!  
  
Blitz: LET'S GO!  
  
Isaac: How about us?  
  
Waft: Attack!  
  
Felix: But we have no weapons!  
  
Shine: Take these.  
  
Ivan: Weapons!  
  
Shine: Yes, take them. They are quite rare, and powerful too.  
  
Isaac: C'mon guys.  
  
Mia & Sheba & Jenna: *ahem*  
  
Isaac: ... and girls...  
  
The Girls: Thank you.  
  
Garet: ATTACK!  
  
Spirit: SPACE CANNON! *sends out a blast from a cannon from space*  
  
Piers: Aura Defense! *creates a powerful barrier*  
  
Alex: The battle goes one for like an hour...  
  
*~*One Hour Later*~*  
  
Isaac: Too... weak...  
  
Flint: My energy is sapped.  
  
Sap: Mine... too...  
  
Ivan: Is it true we can summon you Djinn into larger creatures?  
  
Aroma: We used to, but we don't know if we still can.  
  
Corona: It's been a long time.  
  
Garet: You need to try.  
  
Jenna: Try and find out if you still can.  
  
Serac: Yes, we need to try!  
  
Isaac: ... CATASTROPHE!! *3 Mars Djinn and 5 Jupiter Djinn summons Catastrophe*  
  
Spirit: CATASTROPHE?!? NO...  
  
Jenna: ... That's right... Prepare for... IRIS!! *8 Mars Djinn and 4 Mercury Djinn summons Iris*  
  
Spirit: NO!!!  
  
Ivan: Prepare for... AZUL! *3 Venus and 4 Mercury Djinn summons Azul*  
  
Spirit: AHH!!! GRR!!! YOU WILL PAY... MY BROTHER SHALL AVENGE MY DEATH!! THE SPIRITS OF DARKNESS SHALL HAVE THEIR REVENGE AGAINST THE LIGHT!!  
  
Sheba: He's gone...  
  
*~*First and Last Intermission of Part II*~*  
  
GA: What?! It only started!  
  
Alex: I'm sorry, but I have an appoinment.  
  
DWW: But...  
  
Alex: Dances, shut up. I need to go.*teleports*  
  
GA: Oh, well. Wait a minute, I can continue this story myself.  
  
DWW: Wait!  
  
GA: What?  
  
DWW: We have no more donuts!  
  
GA: NOOOOO!!!  
  
DWW: We need to go buy more.  
  
DWW: Fine, Dances. Let's go to a Winchell's.  
  
GA: Naw... I like Krispy Kremes.  
  
DWW: C'mon, Winchell's is better.  
  
GA: Whatever.  
  
DWW: KK is ok, but I like W.  
  
GA: NO! KK's THE BEST!  
  
Garet: Why don't you buy from both?  
  
GA & DWW: Yeah!  
  
GA: Glad we made him smarter.  
  
DWW: Yeah, otherwise, he would be talking about cheese.  
  
Garet: Do we have any cheese?  
  
GA: Okay, so maybe his smartness is temporary.  
  
DWW: We can make him--  
  
GA: LATER! DONUTS!!!!  
  
Garet: Uh... Part 2 is over due to a donut deficiency... 


End file.
